


The Elephant In The Room

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parody, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: The Remaining Avengers have some not so nice words to Captain America after returning the Stones (Endgame satire/parody) .





	The Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Now obviously since I just finished writing my own version of Endgame, I completely despise the movie, but I did have this idea where all the remaining Avengers chew Steve out, and thus this quick one shot was made!
> 
> Hope you all LOL!

After Steve Rogers "returned" after putting the Stones back after the great adventure, he and what was left of The Avengers all went out for Shawarma to "discuss" the elephant in the room. That actually wasn't Bruce taking selfies for once.

"So how are you "Cap"?" Clint asked in disgust at this man he would once follow anywhere.

"Oh, I'm good! Finally got that dance." Steve answered happily to the uncomfortable silence of his old team.

"So, um I thought you were "Captain America"! The man that always looked out for everyone? I mean, I got house arrest for two years because I believed in you!" Scott screamed out very upset over what his hero chose to do.

"So did I." Clint replied looking at Steve with close to hatred.

Sam while originally accepted the shield, was starting to have second thoughts as he thought more and more about what Steve chose to do. This was NOT the same man that came to his door step for help. After all, they spent so much time trying to find and save Bucky, but now Steve didn't care anymore? And his lack of being upset over Tony's and Nat's deaths really bothered him as well.

"So was it worth it, Steve?" Bucky asked him too, not understanding what happened to that little kid from Brooklyn that wanted to fight and help others.

"Oh yeah, Buck! Finally found my  _home_  and  _family_!" Steve exclaimed with the team looking at him with close to absolute disgust. Wanda herself looked like she was about to break down in anger and hurt after seeing the same man that reached out to her and brother before anyone else on the team did.

"I thought you already had that with  _us_!" Wanda screamed with tears flowing with the obvious hurt in her eyes.

"Wanda, look try to underst…." Steve started to say before Wanda interrupted him in rage.

"You were like an older brother to me! I thought you cared about  _me_ , all of  _us_! How could you do this?!" Wanda screamed out almost breaking down.

"Well, becau…." Steve attempted to offer an excuse before Wanda interrupted again this time slamming her fists on the table.

"I hate you! And I never want to see you again! I wish you just killed me instead so I couldn't see someone as  _good_ as you do this!" Wanda screamed crying and quickly left the table and went outside unable to cope with seeing Steve like this.

"Where are you going, Clint?" Steve asked confused why Clint was going after Wanda.

"Because she needs someone right now! It used to be you, Steve. I don't know what happened to you. First Nat dies and we don't even bother to give her a funeral and then Tony dies and you and Thor just leave without saying goodbye." Clint said staring at Steve with disgust as he went outside to comfort Wanda.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Scott said in disappointment as he left as well.

"You know, this shield belonged to man that I knew to be a real  _hero_ that would inspire others and they would follow him anywhere. That man went through a portal and still waiting for him to get back. Maybe you can give  _this_  to him when he gets back?" Sam said as put the shield in front of Steve and walked out angry for even meeting this guy.

"Yeah, I need to go as well. I hope you can figure your shit out, Steve. But I guess that's too late now." Bucky said he too leaving in sadness over what happened to Steve.

"Hey, buddy don't feel bad! Want to get a selfie with me?" Bruce asked to Steve while holding up his phone.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Steve asked happily while Wanda screamed and cried outside the restaurant.

* * *

"What the hell nightmare was that?!" Steve asked to himself after waking up from that horrific nightmare. What a horrible one it was. He bet Tony would find it funny though…maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! All just a nightmare.


End file.
